Our Own Little Family
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: MPREG PHANFIC: Phil is a Carrier who is pregnant with his second child, and he couldn't be more excited about the news. He already has a 14-year-old teenager with his husband, Dan, who doesn't know about Carriers. One night he hears Dan and Phil talking and gets a little confused.


Dan Howell yawned as he walked into the kitchen, around 8pm. It was around the time when dinner was being made and he was hungry. Phil was usually the one who cooked, but things had quickly changed after they found out that Phil was pregnant with his second child, as he was actually a Carrier so he was allowed to birth children... which meant quite a lot to Dan and Phil as they were a gay couple and it was hard adopting someone else's child.

Phil was now two months pregnant with his second child, and he couldn't wait to bring another baby into their world again. He and Dan already had a teenager, who was now 14-year-old boy named Joshua Howell-Lester and they couldn't be more proud of him. Dan and Phil have always wanted to start a little family together, so they loved that they were able to have their own children. Phil was 40 now, and Dan was 36... so now was the perfect time to start having another child together. They were both very excited about their second child.

Dan looked up once he walked into the kitchen and smiled as soon as he saw his husband, Phil, who was currently standing in front of the fridge. Dan quietly walked over to him and wrapped his arms around Phil's waist from behind, chuckling as soon as Phil jumped.

"Jesus Christ, Dan! Don't do that!" Phil exclaimed, he let out a sigh.

Dan laughed and then he gently kissed Phil's neck and let go of him. "Sorry love, I just couldn't help myself," He said. "So, what are you doing?" Dan asked curiously as he walked over to the counter and jumped up onto it. He looked back over at Phil again and smiled.

"Trying to find something to cook for dinner," Phil said.

Dan rolled his eyes. "I told you I didn't want you doing any cooking while you're pregnant. You do way too much for this family anyways,"

Phil sighed and then he shut the fridge and looked over at Dan. "I'm pregnant, not sick,"

"Well, I-I know but still! I just want to look after you and the baby," Dan said, blushing lightly.

Phil smiled and then he walked over to Dan and took his hands. "I appreciate that but... this is my second time being pregnant, I think I can handle it love..."

Dan was about to say something but he stopped when he saw Joshua, or Josh, standing in the doorway. "Oh, there you are," He said. "Are you hungry too?"

"Did you just say you were pregnant?" Josh asked, a little shocked.

Phil blinked a few times as he looked over at Josh and slowly nodded. "Yeah?" He said.

"How's that possible? I-I thought only girls could get pregnant?" Josh asked, slightly confused.

"Oh, we never told him about that... did we?" Dan whispered, biting his lip.

"I guess we didn't, well this is awkward..." Phil said, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.

"What didn't you tell me?" Josh asked, walking further into the kitchen.

Dan sighed and then he jumped down from the counter. "Phil here, is a Carrier,"

"A _what_?" Josh asked, raising his eyebrows as he stared at his parents.

"A Carrier. It means I'm allowed to give birth to children, it's rare but there are other Carriers like me out in the world, which is nice..." Phil explained. "I really don't want to go into too much detail but... basically uhm, I gave birth to you." He sighed.

"Wait, what? H-How is that even possible?" Josh asked.

"It's really confusing, but that's it really. There are actually a lot of other people in the world who are like your dad. There are men out there who can get pregnant and have children," Dan told him. "It's a little weird yeah but... it's also amazing at the same time."

"I-I always thought that I was adopted or something," Josh mumbled.

"Why on Earth did you think that?" Dan asked curiously.

"Well I don't know... because you're a gay couple and I never heard of Carriers until now so I just always assumed that you had adopted me," Josh told him. He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think I'm so hungry anymore." He turned around and then he dashed out of the kitchen.

"Josh!" Phil yelled as he ran over to the kitchen door, but Josh was already gone.

"Are you okay?" Dan asked, walking over to Phil.

"Is he ashamed?" Phil asked, looking over at Dan.

Dan frowned and shook his head. "No, he's not ashamed. He's just confused," He whispered.

"What if he hates me after this? Is this what our next child will be like too?" Phil asked, putting his hands on his stomach as his eyes began to water up. "I don't want them to hate me."

"No love, nobody hates you," Dan assured him as he wrapped his arms around Phil and pulled him into a hug. Dan knew that he needed to calm Phil down, because stress wasn't good for him or the baby... and plus, he didn't want to see his husband upset like this at all.

It was a couple hours later, around 11pm, when Dan went to make sure that Josh was getting ready for bed. They didn't like to have Josh stay up too late, especially on school nights.

"Josh?" Dan asked, lightly knocking on his bedroom door before pushing the door open. He walked into the room, looked up and sighed when he saw Josh lying on his bed and was on his phone. "Hey. Are you ready for bed?" Dan was slightly nervous, because Josh hadn't spoken to either of him or Phil since they told Josh that Phil was a Carrier.

Josh looked up from his phone and looked over at Dan, and nodded. "Yeah," He said.

"You aren't mad at us, are you?" Dan asked, walking into the bedroom.

"Why would I be mad?" Josh asked, putting his phone down.

"The way you run out of the kitchen earlier... Phil thought you hated him," Dan told him.

"I don't hate him Pa, I'm just a little confused... why didn't you tell me before?" Josh asked.

"I guess it just never crossed our minds," Dan said. He shrugged his shoulders. "We didn't intend to keep it from you or anything, so please don't think that. And we're definitely not ashamed of how you were brought into the world... we actually prefer it this way."

"How come?" Josh asked, pushing himself up in his bed.

Dan smiled. "Because it means that we can start our own little family. As much as we would have loved to help out and adopt another kid... we would much rather have our own,"

"I guess that makes sense. I'll tell dad I don't hate him tomorrow," Josh said.

Dan laughed and then nodded. "He's freaking out so that would help," He said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Josh said as he went back into his previous position, yawning as he did so.

Dan turned around and then he walked out of the bedroom, shutting the door afterwards. He sighed and then he went to his and Phil's bedroom, where Phil was. "You have nothing to worry about, told you..." Dan said as he walked into the bedroom, shutting the door afterwards.

Phil was sitting up on the bed, but he immediately looked up when Dan walked in. "Huh?"

"Josh said he didn't hate you, I told you... he was just confused," Dan said.

"Did you talk to him?" Phil asked, blinking a few times.

"Yes, I did," Dan said as he crawled onto the bed and crawled over to Phil. "Now will you please stop freaking out? It's not good for you or the baby." He lay down on his side.

Phil smiled as he looked down at Dan. "If it'll save you the heart attack, yes..."

"Thank you," Dan said. He let out a laugh. "Everything will be fine."

"I guess I just worry too much, but can you blame me?" Phil asked.

"I suppose not, but you really shouldn't worry like that," Dan told him. He wrapped his arms around Phil's waist and pulled him down next to him.

Phil yelped and held onto Dan. "Dan!" He whined, rolling his eyes.

Dan laughed but still kept a hold of Phil. "I want some cuddles," He said.

"You could have just asked," Phil said, snuggling into Dan's chest.

"Where's the fun in that though?" Dan asked, chuckling.

Phil rolled his eyes. "You're going to be the death of me," He grumbled, but smiling nonetheless.


End file.
